Buzz Has an Adventure
by Jemascola
Summary: Bored at home, Buzz decides to embark on a short adventure outside. This fic is rated T only because of character death. Otherwise, it contains K related content.
1. One Boring Day

Buzz Has an Adventure

A/N: This fan-fic is based on a story I wrote about _Toy Story_ in 1997. I will tell you for a fact that the story I wrote back then was MUCH shorter than this fic is. It was probably shorter than the first paragraph of this story! I added a lot more detail and plot structure to the story to make it more interesting and readable.

Chapter 1: One Boring Day

In the Midwestern United States sat an ordinary white two-story house inhabited by a 6-year-old boy named Andy Davis, a 1-year-old girl named Molly Davis, and their mother. Being a young boy, Andy was close to obsession with toys, and his room was stacked head-to-toe with toys of all sorts of functions and sizes. His favorite toys were a cowboy rag doll named Woody and a plastic spaceman named Buzz Lightyear.

Andy loved his toys very much, and he played with them every afternoon after coming home from school. Unbeknownst to him, though, his toys had an eerie capability to move and talk when he was absent.

The toys had various personalities. The toys were usually very friendly to one another. Since Woody and Buzz were Andy's favorite toys, they led the toys into action whenever necessary. They were like mayor and vice-mayor of a city.

There were many games and fun things to do in Andy's room, and so the toys always had a good time playing while Andy was away. But one day, Buzz just didn't feel satisfied. Almost every day, it was the same old routine. Andy left for school, the toys aimlessly played in the room, Andy returned, and he forced them into his somewhat childish and embarrassing "adventures."

Buzz had it. He wanted a _real_ adventure…not a stupid "make-believe" adventure where Andy made him and Woody "save" Bo Peep from the clutches of One-Eyed Bart and Evil Dr. Porkchop.

At the present, Buzz was sitting on top of the plastic container in which the toy soldiers slept at night. The container was on the dresser. He sighed. Woody, who was on the floor, happened to look up and see Buzz depressed.

Woody climbed up the dresser and went to see what was wrong with Buzz. "Buzz? Buzz? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Woody asked his friend.

"Oh…nothing, Woody," Buzz said. "But I want to do something fun for a change. Wouldn't you agree it's getting kinda boring around here?"

"Not really," Woody confessed.

"Well to me it is. I'm going to go on…_an adventure_!" Buzz said.

"Buzz, it's too risky…especially without the rest of us," Woody said. "And just what adventure are you going on?"

"I haven't decided yet," Buzz stated. "I'll probably go outside. Oh! Wait, I know! There's this $100 bill in the house next to Sid's house. I'm going to go out and get it."

"You're going to risk going across that crazy-head Sid Phillips' yard _just_ for a $100 bill? That's it?" Woody said.

"Yep. That's it," Buzz said.

"Okay…" Woody said. "Fine. Do whatever you want, I don't care," Woody said. "I've got better things to do than waste my time getting a $100 bill. But don't expect me to bail you out if you get in trouble."

"Oh, I won't," Buzz said. He got off the plastic container and jumped off the dresser. He pressed the large red button on his plastic suit, and instantly, two large plastic wings popped out on Buzz's back. He flew up toward the window ledge and stopped. He looked down and saw that Scud, Sid's dog, was in Sid's yard. "This'll be trickier than I thought," Buzz said. "To infinity…and beyond!" he shouted. Then, he stretched his arms forward and leapt off the window ledge. He glided nicely through the air…until his weight began to drag him down.

Buzz stopped flying in mid-air, and he started flailing his arms and legs in desperation, but it was too late. Buzz sank toward Sid's front yard, where Scud licked his lips and barked loudly. Buzz yelled and yelled, but his yells were interrupted when he hit the ground hard.


	2. Encounter With Scud

Chapter 2: Encounter With Scud

Buzz was a bit disoriented from the fall, but he could still hear Scud's heavy feet pounding the ground as he thundered over. He swept Buzz off the ground and started chewing and gnawing him with his giant mouth. Buzz feared that he would get damaged, as he saw that Scud's teeth were as sharp as razors. His well-polished, immaculate spaceman uniform was also ruined when Scud's filthy saliva ran in little streams all over. There was lots of foam as well, so Buzz's uniform was furthermore damaged.

Scud then shook his head back and forth rapidly. Buzz was getting very dizzy from all the spinning. Buzz yelled for help. "Help! Help!" he shouted. "Somebody help!"

He saw that Woody, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, and Bo Peep appeared at the window ledge of Andy's window. They all had concerned looks on their faces. They feared that Buzz was finished now that Scud had him.

"Buzz! Don't worry, buddy! We'll be down in a minute!" Woody called. He turned to the other toys. "Okay, we'll need the monkeys, Andy's roller skates, and duct tape," he said. Then, Woody and the other toys left the window ledge. However, they were not fast enough to seize the opportunity to save Buzz. Fortunately for Buzz, he found that he was able to save himself. He felt Scud's grip loosening, and he shook his head less violently. Buzz used his arms and forced Scud's mouth open wider and threw himself out of Scud's mouth.

He then took off running from Sid's yard and went toward the street. Scud began a pursuit after him, but he was surprised when his chain yanked him back, thus depriving him the distance needed to catch up to Buzz.

Buzz fell backward laughing. "See ya, stupid dog!" He then ran to the house next to Sid's. He disappeared behind the wooden fence that separated both houses.

At that point, Woody, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, and Bo Peep returned to the window ledge. "Hang on, Buzz, we're coming!" Woody yelled.

"Hold on, Woody, I don't see Buzz anywhere," Mr. Potato Head said.

"What…" Woody started. He and the others looked over into Sid's yard. Scud was trotting around casually, and there was no sign of Buzz. "Sorry, guys, I think we're too late. I think Scud got him." The toys all hung their heads and went back inside Andy's room.


	3. The Well

Chapter 3: The Well

By this point, Buzz had successfully escaped the grasp of Scud, and he was now in the other neighbors' yard. He spotted the $100 on the other side of the yard by the other fence.

Buzz was excited beyond belief, and he began running frantically to claim "his" money. However, his strong desire for the money made him lose his concentration. A large gray rock stood in Buzz's path, but he didn't even notice it. Buzz felt the sudden jerk on his foot when he hit the rock, and with that, he instantly hurdled into the air. He spotted an old stone well in the middle of the yard.

Buzz slowed down when his altitude was roughly 15 feet. He then achieved a new velocity in which he fell rapidly toward the well. He screamed loudly, but nobody apparently came to his rescue. He whoosed through the opening of the well, just missing the wooden bucket ever so slightly.

The well was long and deep, and Buzz didn't think his fall would ever end. It got darker and darker, and echoes were ever more present. Buzz faced an unpleasant experience nearly ten seconds after first entering the well. His head hit the rock bottom of the well hard, and his plastic helmet shattered. The rest of his suit also shattered.

Buzz was now motionless. Not a sound or movement came from Buzz. His "adventure" had apparently ended at this point. He had come close to getting the $100, but he had lost sight of where he was going, and with that, he went off track.

Inside Andy's room, the toys all sulked over Buzz's disappearance and held a "funeral" service for him. The crazy thing was they did not know how Buzz had passed away. After all, they still thought that Scud killed him.

The End


End file.
